A known disposable diaper is such that an absorbent body is provided between an water-repellent outer sheet and a hydrophilic skin-side sheet made of a nonwoven fabric, water-repellent raisable strips are provided at the opposite sides of the skin-side sheet, elastic threads for raisable gathers are provided at inner edge portions of the raisable strips and outer edge portions of the raisable strips are adhered to the skin-side sheet.
In the above disposable diaper, a lateral leak of urine and other bodily waste is prevented by the raised gathers formed by the elastic threads provided in the raisable strips.
However, since the skin-side sheet is hydrophilic, if urine and the like permeate into this skin-side sheet, there is a problem that they may ooze out from an end portion of the skin-side sheet to stain clothes.
In view of this, a disposable diaper has been proposed in which an end of the outer sheet is rolled up to wrap an end of the skin-side sheet and is adhered to the upper surface of the skin-side sheet, so that even if urine or other bodily waste oozes out from the end portion of the skin-side sheet, clothes are not stained by the presence of the rolled up outer sheet. However, this disposable diaper requires an operation step of rolling up the end portion of the outer sheet, leading to an increased production cost.
In view of the problem residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper capable of effectively and inexpensively preventing urine and other bodily waste from oozing out from an end portion of a skin-side sheet.